My Secret Twin
by PhantomhivePrincess68
Summary: A stranger shows up at Ciel's front door in the middle of the night, What does this person want? What connection do they have to Ciel? One way to find out read and enjoy! Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!
1. Chapter 1

There was a loud knock on the doors of the Phantomhive Manor. At this time the entire manor's current residents were in a deep sleep in their respective rooms, but the loud knocking woke the young master of the manor making him wonder who in gods name could be knocking at his door this late in the night.

"Sebastian!" called the young master

A butler dressed in his usual butler attire, with raven black hair, red eyes that seem to glow in the darkness of the manor, and who appeared to be named Sebastian entered the young master's bedroom holding a candelabra in his hand,

"Yes my lord?"

"Will you please go see who is knocking at my door at this ungodly hour?!" the young master said in a demanding tone

"Of course my lord." Complied Sebastian

Sebastian then turned and exited the room.

Once at the foyer Sebastian unlatched the lock on the doors and opened them to see there on the front steps drenched from the recent storm was a girl with striking similarities to his young master,

"Why hello, might I ask what your business may be to be knocking at this manor's doors this late at night?" Sebastian asked in a irritated and curious tone.

"My name is Ciella and I'm here to speak to Ciel Phantomhive it's urgent." Replied the girl

Sensing the girl meant no harm Sebastian, against his better judgment, let the girl inside.

Leading her over to a chair Sebastian helped her sit down,

"Stay here I will go fetch you a towel and inform the young master of your arrival." Sebastian stated then turned and walked upstairs.

Ciella sat there shaking from the chill of her wet clothing and from the fear of being in such a big manor in the dark.

After a short while Sebastian returned with a large white towel in his hands, and was accompanied by a young boy with dark blue-grey hair, a deep blue eye, an eye patch was covering his right eye, and he was dressed in a dark green set of evening clothes.

Sebastian walked back over to Ciella and carefully wrapped the towel around her, while Ciel stood there in a daze from the girl's similarities to him.

"Young master its not polite to stare." Mocked Sebastian

Ciel glared him then cleared his throat.

"Well you'd better have a good reason for waking me up this late at night." Ciel said in a stern tone.

"I do but it's a privet matter so if your butler could please leave the room for a bit."

"Fine Sebastian you are dismissed."

"Yes my lord" Sebastian then turned and went into a different room.

A/N:

Ciella: Well how is it so far? Do you want to know what I have to tell Ciel? Tune in for My Secret Twin pt 2 and remember R&R! 


	2. Chapter 2

Ciella: Ok here's the next chapter after a loooooooong wait enjoy! Remember I own nothing used in this Fanfic!

"Ok now what is your business here?" Ciel asked.

"I know this may sound crazy, but Ciel I'm your twin sister."

"My what?!"

"Your twin sister, you never knew I existed because I was taken from our mother when we were born and raised by a horrid mob boss but I finally escaped him and came here to see you Ciel, I've wanted to meet you ever cense I learned about you I wanted to meet the brother I never got to know."

"I… I don't believe this."

"It's all true Madam Red knew about me but mother kept it from you to keep you safe, I've always wanted to find you the urge increased when I learned of mother and father's tragic death, then of our dear Aunt's. I wanted to find you because I feared if I didn't soon it would be too late."

"Well you doo almost look like me except for the hair and the fact that you are a girl, but I don't see why mother and father kept this from me."

"Because they knew if you found out you'd come looking for me and they couldn't let that happen."

"What is your name?"

"It's Ciella."

"Mother certainly knew how to name her children." Ciel said with a slight chuckle.

"She sure did." Ciella said with a smile.

"So I guess we should let Sebastian back in before he gets suspicious."

"I suppose your right."

"Sebastian you may come back in now!"

Sebastian walked back in with a tray that had two cups of tea and two pieces of cake on it.

"My lord I took the liberty of preparing you and the young lady some refreshments." Sebastian said while setting the tea and cake on the small in front of the two.

"Thank you Sebastian." 

"Your very welcome my lord."

"So you say you escaped, from what exactly did you escape from?"

"This mob gang kidnapped me and used me to smuggle drugs and commit various crimes."

"And how exactly did you escape?"

"I waited until they fell asleep and snuck out then a walked all the way here."

"You're a very brave girl."

"Thank you but there's only one problem."

"And what is that?"

"They probably have already noticed my absence and will be looking for me."

"What will they do if they find you?"

"Most likely try and kill me."

"I will not allow that to happen!"

Ciella is shocked by Ciel's outburst.

"How do you plan on stopping them? All you have are a butler, and three servants that can barely do housework?" Ciella asked.

"Some things are not as they appear." Ciel replied with a smirk.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You will see."

Ciella gives Ciel a funny look.

"Well seeing as it is very late Sebastian escort Miss. Ciella to the guest room."

"Yes my lord, if you would be so kind as to follow me I will escort you to the guest quarters."

Ciella nodded and followed Sebastian to the guest quarters.


End file.
